powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dime Tribe Knight Boi
"TigerRanger! Boi!" Daim Tribe Knight Boi (ダイム族ナイト ボーイ, Daimu Zoku Naito Bōi) is TigerRanger and the "Warrior of Hope." Biography Zyuranger Boi is the youngest and most curious member of the team at 15 years old. Despite this, he is very mature for his age. The most agile member, Boi was gifted with stealth abilities. He is a bad cook and doesn't like carrots, even though he eats more than the others. He was often paired with Mei in some missions. Super Sentai World Later, Boi, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gokaiger Years later, Boi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TigerRanger powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Boi's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Boi and his teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Boi, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. TigerRanger Arsenal * Henshin Device: Dino Buckler * Side Arm: RangerStick * Legendary Weapons: Saber Daggers * Extra Weapon: Thunder Slinger * Guardian Beast: Guardian Beast SaberTiger * Attacks: Pinpoint Thrust, Saber Daggers Lightning Shoot Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast SaberTiger Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Gun / Ranger Sword **Thunder Slinger *Saber Daggers Ranger Key The is Boi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TigerRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as TigerRanger. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *Joe became TigerRanger as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Boi received his key and became TigerRanger once more. Gallery Fb.jpg|Luka Millfy as TigerRanger in Gokaiger. See also *Miss Alicia - The person who originally wore his suit, in Wild West Rangers. *Trini Kwan - his Power Ranger counterpart in the first and second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Aisha Campbell - Trini's successor in the second and third seasons of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Child Category:Zyurangers Category:Duplicating Power Category:Cook